Toshbak
Toshbak is a 2010 American 3-D concert film directed by Brandon Hancock. It is a continuation to the German folklore internet "Toshbak The Internet", in which the titular siblings are now grown up and working as a duo of witch exterminators for hire. The film stars Leonardo DiCaprio, Don Cheadle, Duhamel Josh Duhamel, Anthony Anderson, Rachel Taylor, Patricia Clarkson, Mark Ruffalo, Michelle Williams, Samuel L. Jackson, Scarlett Johansson with John Turturro and Mickey Rourke. Originally scheduled for release in March 2012, Toshbak The Internet ''was delayed for ten months to accommodate Renner's appearances in ''The Avengers and The Bourne Legacy and to give Hancock time to shoot a post-credits scene. It premiered in North America on March 19, 2010, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D, as well in D-Box motion theaters and select international 4DX theaters, and was rated R in the United States. The film had its home media release on August 10, including a longer, unrated version on Blu-ray. The film was panned by mainstream critics; the critical consensus on Rotten Tomatoes says that it "fails as both a fantasy adventure and as a parody of same". The film topped the United States box office on its opening weekend and was a major hit in Brazil, Russia, Germany, and Mexico. Its worldwide theatrical run gross was $246 million from a production cost of $40 million. Following the commercial success of the film, which was planned as the first part of a series, its sequel is currently in development. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Leonardo DiCaprio as Robin Sprost, a boy of 12 years, he pass the Toshbak to the world of adventure and great dramas in the land of never. Between some place and another. * Don Cheadle as Monster Frost, a monster and Toshbak, was once a fearless monster by all, he lived alone in his castle. * Duhamel Josh Duhamel as Steve Frost, an 11 year old Hizing boy lives his greatest adventure, he finds his first love. every story will be wonderful, * Anthony Anderson as Russell Cerdison, Robin Sprost his friends. * Rachel Taylor as Josh Ludlow , A boy accidentally Toshbak was experiencing the Great Wall of China. * Patricia Clarkson as Brad Hacker, is a boy of 7 years, he spent his childhood in the haunted lands of his grandfather. * Scarlett Johansson as Elizabeth Hacker, a 6-year-old girl from Toshbak, dreams of winning a unicorn, did she realize this dream? * John Turturro as Fred Hacker, the father a great Man, a great story. * Mickey Rourke as Tom Hacker, a boy who Toshbak, goes around the world in a kayak. Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Toshbak was animated in-house at Comega Studios' headquarters in West Hollywood, California. More coming soon! Post Production The sound design work was done at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. Music The soundtrack, released on the Capitol Records labels, features tracks by the star of the film Raven-Symoné, Grammy-winners Wyclef Jean, Brooks & Dunn, Chapin Mary Chapin Carpenter, and various other artists. Track listing #"Crank It Up" (Edit) - Ashley Tisdale #"Club Can't Handle Me" - Flo Rida featuring David Guetta #"Not Afraid" - Eminem #"Your Love Is My Drug" - Kesha #"Firework" - Katy Perry #"In My Head" - Jason Derulo #"Airplanes" - B.o.B #"Just a Dream" - Nelly #"Just the Way You Are" - Bruno Mars #"There Goes My Baby" - Usher #"Need You Now" - Lady Antebellum #"Today Was a Fairytale" - Taylor Swift #"Stuck Like Glue" - Sugarland #"Hey Daddy (Daddy's Home)" - Usher #"Bottoms Up" - Trey Songz Release Coming soon! Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with seven toys including Robin Sprost, Monster Frost, Steve Frost, Russell Cerdison, and Josh Ludlow with a paid Kids' Meal order. Ice cream chain Baskin-Robbins also promoted the film for its new Robin & Monster's Loaded Toshbak ice cream that consists of Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Trailers * The teaser trailer was released on November 6, 2009, and was shown before Universe America, Sunnyside Nathan, Legion, ''and ''The Losers. * The theatrical trailer was released on April 2, 2010, and was shown before Clash of the Titans, Inception, Despicable Me, and Megamind. * TV spots began to air between February and March 2010. Video game Home media Toshbak was released on DVD, Blu-ray and HD DVD on April 12, 2011. Reception Box office On its opening weekend, it earned $27,097,770. It went on to earn $324,762,039 in the U.S. and $347,279,578 in other territories resulting in a worldwide total of $591,711,759. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Toshbak holds an 97% based off of 208 critics. On Metacritic, it assigns an normalized average score of 59, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Accolades Sequel Spin-offs Television series Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock